El susto de Itachi
by Hina fire
Summary: Jamas en sus trece años de vida se habia asustado y todo por culpa de su hermano menor y ese rubio. Advertencia Mundo Alterno.


**Aqui traigo otro one shot esta vez de esta pareja de hermanos. La historia me inspido en un hecho que me paso con mi hermano menor mientras lo esperaba de la prepa. Espero que les guste n_n.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no mas bien a Masashi Kishomoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>El susto de Itachi<strong>

—Aquí tampoco esta— susurro el azabache para después volverá a buscar a su hermano menor.

Asustado era la emoción correcta que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, aunque exteriormente se mostraba serio calmado, por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Y todo por culpa de Sasuke.

Esa tarde como era de costumbre, esperaba a su hermano a las afueras de las instalaciones de la escuela para llevárselo a casa, pues a pesar de contar con ocho años de edad y ser el mas listo del salón, aun era pequeño para regresar solo, sumándole a esto ellos eran nuevos en la ciudad, así que ahí estaba esperando el timbre que no tardaría en algunos minutos más en sonar.

Pero esos minutos se convirtieron en media hora y esa media hora en una hora, cansado y hambriento, decidió entrar pues creía que a lo mejor está castigado, pero cuál fue la sorpresa , que al preguntar por él en la dirección este ya había salido desde hace mas de dos horas, pues su maestra tuvo un problema grave. No le hayo sentido mas tiempo ahí y decidió a su casa ir.

Al llegar noto una tranquilidad por lo cual creyó que su mama y Sasuke habían salido, camino hasta su habitación donde dejo su mochila, se cambio y después se fue a la cocina por que quería algo de comer, mas algo le llamo la atención: una nota en el refrigerador.

_**Itachi, voy a estar en el hospital pues tu tío Obito se encuentra mal, tu padre me acompañara después, así que estas a cargo de la casa. La comida esta en el refrigerador solo caliéntala, tratare de llegar antes de la cena y si no prepara algo sencillo u ordenen una pizza. Sé que no tengo que decírtelo pero cuida de Sasuke y haz que haga las tareas.**_

_**Los quiere mamá.**_

Y en una fracción de segundo se congelo. Si su madre le escribió eso, entonces significaba que él no se encontraba con ella. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor y sorpresa no había nada, busco en las otra habitaciones y no encontró nada, fue ahí donde comenzó a preocuparse, pero antes camino hasta la cocina para prepararse un sándwich porque ya no aguantaba el hambre.

Mientras comía, analizaba el tiempo que tenia y e donde podría encontrarlo.

Primero: Sasuke había salido hace aproximadamente de tres a cuatro horas, por lo cual pudo ir a otra parte aunque esto no lo creía. Otra era que él se hubiera perdido de regreso a casa, pero era imposible después de todo era un genio y lo que menos quera pensar fue que lo secuestraron o le paso algo malo.

Segundo: Su madre llegaría a la hora de la cena, lo que le quedaba cuatro horas y lo menos que quería era que se preocupara y terminara regañado y en su defecto castigado, aunque esa no fuera totalmente su culpa.

Tercero: Necesitaría toda la ayudara requerida, ya que era una ciudad grande y cualquier cosa podrá pasar, claro sin que se enterada sus padres, en especial su mamá.

Y fue así como comenzó su búsqueda.

Camino por las calles que estaban cerca del instituto, busco por las tiendas, en los videojuegos más cercanos, en el ciber café, llamo a Shisui y nada. Siguió en tiendas de revistas y mangas hasta que…

—Si lo he visto— respondió la encargada de ahí. Itachi al escucharla se alegro— Pero se acaba de ir hace quince minutos.

— ¿Y no sabe por dónde se fue?- pregunto desesperado.

—No sé exactamente pero hablo de recoger un libro, pero no me cuerdo.

Itachi soltó un suspiro de de frustración pues no podía creer que existieran personas olvidadizas, dispuesto a marcharse y seguir con su búsqueda, fue detenido la encargada.

—Ah ya me acorde, me pregunto por la biblioteca más cercana ya que él era nuevo y no conocía mucho la ciudad, pero creo que es algo irresponsable dejar a un niño solo, aunque creo que afuera encontraba sus padres, de otra manera…

—Disculpe, la biblioteca mas cercana ¿Dónde se encuentra?— interrumpió pues ella se desviaba del tema y él no quería seguir perdiendo valioso.

—Se encuentra a cinco cuadras a la izquierda— dicho esto el azabache salió corriendo, claro no sin antes agradecerle— Valla que chavo tan guapo, lástima que aun es pequeño porque si no iba tras él, pero me meterían a la cárcel por asalta cunas, lastima tendré que esperar hasta que se haga mayor, aunque pensándolo bien en algunos países es muy permitido eso, si de alguna forma lo secuestro…

Itachi corrió lo más rápido que pudo, si seguía así en unos cuantos minutos lo alcanzaría y esa pesadilla se terminaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto en otra parte, para ser específicos en una habitación se encontraban dos niños pequeños.

— ¡Eso fue trampa!- grito un niño rubio de ojos azules mientras señalaba al otro.

—Acéptalo, un perdedor siempre es un perdedor— le contesto el azabache tras ganarle por séptima vez en knight figther.

Claro que no, ¡te reto otra vez dattebayo!

—Mph, volverás a perder— le respondió para reiniciar la consola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

De regreso con Itachi.

Por fin había llegado a su destino y la suerte estaba de su lado al verlo sentado en una de las salas de estudio, a pasos agigantados se acerco, lo tomo del hombro y…

—Sasuke— le dijo, mas su desilusión fue grande al notar que no era el— lo siento, te confundí con alguien más.

Bien, por lo visto había conocido a la primera chica estúpida, no solamente era olvidadiza o des pistada, si no tonta, quien rayos confundiría si le dio una descripción detallada y hasta le mostro una fotografía, suspiro de nuevo, pues había comenzado desde el principio y por si fuera poco en una hora regresaba su madre.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto que el niño que se encontraba enfrente trataba de llamar su atención.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

— ¿Qué?

—Buscas a Sasuke Uchiha—le comento por cuarta vez el niño.

—Sí, soy su hermano ¿lo conoces?

—Somos compañeros de clase.

Y una esperanza se ilumino para el azabache mayor.

— ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Cuándo lo vistes por última vez?- lo bombardeó de preguntas pues la desesperación era mayor.

—No, pero… perola última vez que lo vi, era subido a la fuerza en una camioneta blanca.

No puede estar pasando esto, pensó.

— ¿Vistes quienes eran? O ¿Cómo eran?- pregunto desesperado, pues no quería creer en esa idea, mas el niño negó.

—No se bajaron, lo subieron desde adentro.

Al escuchar eso, su mundo se vino abajo. No podía creerlo, Sasuke, su amado hermano menor fue secuestrado.

—Tranquilízate Itachi, lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte, si Sasuke fue secuestrado, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría— le dijo Shisui a través de su celular.

—Bien si lo… si lo secuestraron a estas horas ya se hubieran comunicado a la casa, entonces iré.

—Itachi no te precipites, si intentan llamar de nuevo comunícate con mi padre, estaré al pendiente si llega ocurrir algo.

—Entiendo Shisui— acto seguido colgó y sin as prendió la marcha a su hogar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el hogar Namikaze, la cena ya había comenzado y como era costumbre la familia estaba completa, solo con una pequeña excepción, un invitado los acompañaba. Lo que le intrigo a Minato Namikaze, el padre del rubio.

—Así que tu eres amigo de Naruto

Sasuke lo miro un poco dudoso, no por el padre de ese rubio escandaloso ya que de alguna manera de inspiraba confianza, sino más bien por el comentario ya que él y ese rubio ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra en clase, mucho menos eran amigos.

—Por cierto— hablo de nuevo el rubio mayor— No me presente, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le pregunto un intento que hablara.

—Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha—respondió como si nada, sin embargo el sonido de la única dama presente se ahogaba con el ramen.

— ¡Tu!- se paró la pelirroja mientras lo señalaba— ¿Eres pariente de Fubaka Uchiha?- le pregunto as este le pareció confundido.

—Lo siento— se disculpo Minato, mientras trataba de calmar a su esposa— Lo que quiere decir si ere pariente de Fugaku Uchiha.

—Sí, el es mi padre— le respondió, vio como la señora Kushina se sorprendió mucho, mientras el padre de ese rubio le dedicaba un sonrisa— ¿Ustedes conocen a mi papa?

—Sí, fuimos compañeros en la escuela hasta el instituto medio superior, sin embargo nos separamos porque escogimos carreras diferentes— le explico Minato.

—Y mi mama Mikoto ¿también la conocen?

— ¡Qué Mikoto es tu mama! ¡Mikoto esta con el amargado de Fubaka!- volvió a gritar la madre del rubio y fue ahí de donde vio de quien salió lo gritón el rubio ese.

—Son muchas sorpresas las de hoy, por cierto Sasuke ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

—No, llame varias veces a la casa pero nadie respondió.

—Eso es un problema, de seguro deben estar preocupados por ti— Sasuke lo miro serio, pues el padre de ese rubio escandaloso tenía razón, se le hacía extraño que su mama e Itachi no estuvieran en casa y hasta estas horas no le sorprendería que hasta su tío que es el comandante de policía lo estuviera buscando.

—No es ningún problema— hablo Kushina— Acabando de cenar lo dejaremos a su casa y de paso hacemos una rápida visita a Mikoto y el amargado de Fubaka ttebane

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había llegado lo más rápido posible a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente al teléfono, y efectivamente tenía cinco llamadas perdidas. Intento sacar el número para después mandárselo a su tío y así lo rastrearía pero lamentablemente el identificador decía número privado.

—Rayos— maldijo el Uchiha, noto que la primera llamada se registro exactamente cinco minutos después de que él había salido, volvió a maldecir, y las otras tenía un intervalo de treinta cuarenta minutos. Conto de nuevo el tiempo que había pasado en la última llamada hasta que llego y si llamaba de nuevo seria en unos quince minutos más, solo debía esperar—

El tiempo paso y nada, pero lo que jamás espero fue que e esos instantes sus padres entraban. Itachi palideció.

—Mamá, papá

—Ese tío tuyo que tienes, a quien se le ocurre andar saltando entre los techos solo para impresionar a una chica, espero que a ustedes no se les ocurra hacer eso— le decía la azabache para después ir a la cocina— Por cierto y Sasuke.

Bien era ahora o nunca, sabía que al decir es no había vuelta atrás.

—Mamá, necesito decirte a ti y papá algo muy importante.

— ¿Paso algo?- le pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado la verdura que iba a cortar, al ver a su hijo más serio de lo normal.

—Primero necesito que vengas con papá en la sala, te sientes y estés calmada.

—Bien

Tal como dijo, dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la sala donde su esposo se encontraba viendo el partido y se sentó. Itachi apago el televisor lo que molesto a su padre por esa acción, mas Mikoto le lanzo una mirada a su marido de "Tu hijo quiere una conversación padre-hijo, pon atención" y eso lo calmo.

— ¿Qué pasa Itachi, nos estas preocupando?- le pregunto con dulce voz pues no era la naturaleza de el tenerlos así.

—Bien les diré, pero mamá por favor mantente calmada— ella asintió y fue ahí donde les explico lo que le había pasad a su hermano, desde la escuela y donde lo busco, hasta cuando se entero y regreso a la casa. Al principio su madre creía que era una vil broma y en esa desesperación lo busco por toda la casa para saber donde se encontraba escondido pero al no encontrarlo, su corazón se destruyo.

—¡Sasuke!— gritaba mientras volvía a llorar.

Fugaku inmediatamente le llamo a su hermano mayor Madara, pero elles dijo que aún no les puede ayudar, que se debía esperar veinticuatro horas para iniciar la búsqueda y encontrar al responsable.

Se sentía impotente a ver a su esposa llora y a su otro hijo con la mirada perdida, aunque se mantenía serio, por dentro quería llora, gritar y romperle la cara a esos infelices que se atrevieron a tocar a su familia. Mas el timbre de la puerta sonó, no tenía tiempo de atender a quien quiera que fuese, ahora lo más primordial era Sasuke.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido del timbre y varios golpes a la puerta.

"Esos niños traviesos, verán de una vez" pensó.mas al abrir a la puerta se encontró a una pareja, que identifico inmediatamente: Minato y Kushina.

Aunque ellos eran amigos, normalmente no los recibiría así, pero con la situación de ahora no tenia ánimos de visitas.

—No te has olvidado de nosotros Fubaka— le dijo la pelirroja, el en cambio al escuchar ese insulto a su nombre generalmente se enojaría y le gruñiría, pero ahora no tenia cabeza para eso— Venimos hacerte una visita rápida— le sonrió.

—Los recibiría pero, estamos…— y se calló al escuchar esa pequeña voz, miro afuera y efectivamente ahí estaba su pequeñín, no le importo que lo estuvieran mirando e inmediatamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

—Sasuke, que bueno que te encuentras bien— le susurro a lo cual el azabache se sorprendió ya que casi nunca su padre daba esa clase de afecto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Adentro de la casa armonía y la paz volvió, explicándole a la familia Namikaze la gran desesperación que se vivió.

—Sentimos mucho que estuvieran preocupados todo este tiempo— se inclino minato para disculparse mientras le susurraba a Kushina que hiciera l mismo.

—Porque yo ttebane, me o taje porque se veía tan solito y Naru chan dijo que era su amigo— contesto despreocupada, mas recibió una mirada desaprobada de su esposo y el castaño.

—Está bien, esto no paso a mayores— les dijo muy contenta Mikoto tras haberse recuperado— Además algo bueno salió, si no hubiera pasado es muy poco probable que no nos hubiéramos encontrado.

—Mph, amor no encubras a la cabeza de tomate.

— ¿Qué dijiste cara de amargado?- respondió enfurecida.

—Cabeza de tomate.

—Vuélvelo a repetir.

Itachi miraba a lo lejos como su padre y esa mujer iniciaban una pelea verbal, al otro lado como Sasuke y ese rubio jugaban con unas cartas, suspiró cansado, pues ese era el principio de lo que serán nuevos problemas, con ese rubio llamado Naruto y su madre. Tendría que vigilarlos muy bien y otro susto jamás pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Algun comentario, queja o sugerencia!<strong>

**n_n**


End file.
